Bleed it out
by Dark's Mistress
Summary: A serious accident lands Conan in the hospital. While trying to save his life, the doctors accidentally do something to make Conan change into Shinichi…right in front of Ran!
1. Crash

Disclaimer: I'm saving up to buy Detective Conan. But so far I don't own it or any of the characters…

Title: Bleed it Out  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Detective Conan (Case Closed)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Shinichi/Ran  
Genre: drama, romance, mystery(?)  
Chapter: 1/3 (hopefully)  
Summary: A serious accident lands Conan in the hospital. While trying to save his life, the doctors accidentally do something to make Conan change into Shinichi…right in front of Ran!

A/N: I'm a huge fan of DC and this is my first DC fanfic. Sorry if this totally sucks or is totally improbable, I just wanted to get this idea out in the open. Constructive criticism is welcomed as well as reviews and comments. If you really want to flame this, please give good enough reason why and do **not** be outright rude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another muggy day in Beika, Japan. Traffic was slow, cars were stuffy. Conan was on his way back to the house of Mouri Kogoro and his daughter, Ran – the place he currently called 'home'. He had been over visiting Agasa Hakase and Haibara Ai. The only time he could truly feel like himself – his _real_ self, Kudou Shinichi – was when he was in the company of his overweight inventor/neighbor/friend and the young scientist-turned-child.

There had still been no new leads on the Black Organization or the antidote to his 'condition'. His so-called 'condition' was that he, at the young age of seventeen, ingested what was believed to be a fatal, undetectable poison but turned out to only be undetectable with an interesting – and highly annoying – side effect; his body was now that of a seven-year-old's. The brilliant teen detective Kudou Shinichi, was no more. In his place appeared the equally brilliant child, Edogawa Conan. With glasses as a disguise and gadgets to aid him, Shinichi continues his search for the Black Organization under the false name of Edogawa Conan.

In order to keep his childhood friend – and basically 'love-of-his-life' – out of harms way, he kept secret what happened to him. In order to gather clues more easily, Agasa came up with the idea of him staying with Ran, whose father is a Private Investigator – albeit a bad one.

The only people who know of what truly happened to Kudou Shinichi are Agasa Hakase, his parents, Osakan teen detective Hattori Heiji, Kaitou Kid, and Haibara Ai.

No matter how much of a low-profile life he wants to lead so he can find the crime syndicate, crime follows him like a lost dog.

There Conan sat, in the passenger seat of Agasa's old Volkswagen Beetle, brooding over his situation.

"Aw. C'mon Shinichi! Cheer up! Gin and Vodka can't stay hidden forever." The white haired inventor tried in vain to cheer up the 'child'.

"Sure seems like forever." Conan muttered. Agasa glanced at Conan through the corner of his eye while he kept his main focus on the road. A small smile twitched his lips upward.

"I was going to give it to you later on…but…" He hesitated; he could tell Shinichi's curiosity had perked up even though he was trying his best not to show it. The car stopped at a red light. Giving it one more thought, the doctor gave in. "Oh what the hell. What harm could it do?"

The light turned green and Agasa tapped the gas. "It's in the glove compartment." he said.

Conan leaned forward to open the small box in front of him, but couldn't reach. Cursing his shortened limbs, he unbuckled his seat belt. Agasa watched, waiting to see the young detective's expression. Conan was just about to flip the small lock when something caught his eye. His eyes widened in horror and he yelled, "Look out!!"

Agasa quickly turned back to the road just in time to see an SUV hurtling towards them. On instinct alone, Agasa quickly swerved to the left, scraping against the side of the vehicle. There was no time for relief when a telephone poll suddenly made it's presence directly in front of them. Agasa quickly hit the brakes, jolting forward and hitting his head on the steering wheel.

Conan, however, didn't have anything keeping him in the car, and went flying through the windshield. He landed with a thump three meters away.

People flocked around the crash site, those who weren't frozen in shock calling the paramedics.

Agasa groaned from where he leaned hunched over the steering wheel, blood trickled down his cheek.

Conan lay unconscious on the hard cement, bleeding from multiple gashes caused by the glass.

About four feet in front of him, his glasses lay forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…

Okay… moment of truth! Did it suck? Or will you read the next chapter?

Rate and review plz!!


	2. Hospital pt 1

Disclaimer: I'm saving up to buy Detective Conan. But so far I don't own it or any of the characters…

A/N: Yay! So many reviews for the first chap!

Thanks to:

**Ryoandasuka4ever **– Lolz. That's good.

**Black-Dax** – I'm so glad you like it! Well, I haven't seen all the eps (I can't find #114) But you can find most of 'em at www. detectiveconan .us

**Foxy cat13** – lolz, okay!

**Demonz8000** – Well that sure makes me feel more confident about this story! -

**Hecate-19** – lolz, so many questions. You should be an announcer for "Next time on…"

**Animefangirl2007** – Okay, I will!

**Rani07** – Ooh. I hope you're okay.

**Sttaarrss** – Thankss! . 

**Irezel** – I wasn't going to continue it…but so many people seem to like it

**NeoSpearBlade** – Lolz okay.

**Aya143** – Alright, I will. sorry it's taken me so long.

**Between the Nightmares** – I'm glad you like it, and am so sorry to have made you wait so long!!

**Aminatsu032** – Thank you.

**Razor Wire** – I'm not sure if it'll get more exciting or not…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The loud wail of the siren woke Agasa from his daze. He slowly lifted his head to look around, wincing in pain. He brought his hand up to his forehead and could feel a sticky and crunchy substance. He brought his hand back down. Blood. He had cut himself?

Suddenly, memories of an SUV and a telephone poll came hurtling back. All pain forgotten, he quickly looked around for Conan. The seat beside him was empty, but the glass in front of it was shattered. Agasa looked out the window to see a huge flock of people merged around…something. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked away in surprise. The sudden quickness of his movements sent his head spinning and once more he remembered that he was injured. He looked up and there was a paramedic standing outside the car door. Agasa quickly realized that the young man had been talking to him.

"Sir, are you alright?" The voice held a small hint of worry but was overshadowed by professional-calm.

"I hit my head…" the doctor said, still absently looking around for Conan.

"Do you hurt anywhere else, sir?" The young paramedic had managed to open the dented door and was now offering his hand.

"My chest feels a bit bruised, but that's about it." Agasa slowly got out of the car, the paramedic supporting him. "Have you seen a young child? He was in the car with me…" Agasa watched as a grim expression overtook the man's face.

"Yes. It seems he flew through the windshield, landing a few feet away. The glass cut some major veins on his wrists and arms, another piece seems to have also come in contact with his neck, luckily missing both the trachea and esophagus, but still bleeding quite profoundly. We're doing our best to stop the bleeding, but it's proving –"

"Kimizawa!! Ask the old man if he knows the kid's blood type! We need a transfusion – _fast_!" Agasa started at the sudden loud voice. The paramedic looked up at him. "Sir?" he asked.

"A." Agasa replied. The paramedic took out a small radio, and repeated the answer. He was then pushing Agasa towards the ambulance. "Sir, we'd like to get you to the hospital so we can confirm that there's no internal bleeding, or further injury." Agasa nodded in agreement and got into the back of an empty ambulance.

"Where's Conan?" he asked.

The grim expression returned to Kimizawa's face. "He had to be taken to the hospital as soon as possible. It's not looking to good for him. He's lost a lot of blood."

Agasa stared at his feet in worry as the siren wailed and he felt the vehicle lurch to life.

---------------------------------------

Ran burst through the doors with her father in tow. She ran up to the front desk.

"I'm Mouri Ran. I'm looking for Edogawa Conan." She was flustered and scared. Who wouldn't after hearing that someone close to you was in an accident and isn't doing well? It was a phone call no one wanted to receive.

The young nurse at the desk smiled sympathetically. "I heard about him. The poor kid. He's still in the emergency room. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until he comes out." Ran nodded weakly, determined to keep a somewhat stern look on her face.

She sat down in one of the hard blue plastic chairs, her father sitting beside her.

After a while her father got up. "Going to go get something to eat. You hungry?" Ran shook her head and kept staring at the door to the ER, willing it to open and for Conan to walk out with a smile on his face.

After eight minutes, her father came back holding a cup of coffee and two doughnuts. He offered one to Ran, but she shook her head again. She was too worried to eat; her stomach was tied in knots. If she ate anything she'd probably be sick.

A doctor came out of the ER and approached the front desk. He seemed to ask the nurse there something and she pointed in the direction that Ran and her father were sitting. The doctor approached them, Ran held her breath.

"Am I right in assuming you're Conan's current guardians?" Ran stood up and nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm Ran, and this is my father, Kogoro." She motioned towards her father who nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'm Doctor Himura Shori. Do you know what happened to him?" the doctor asked.

"All we were told was that he was in a accident." The Dr. Shori nodded.

"He was. He went through the windshield." Ran gasped in horror, tears springing to her eyes. The doctor continued, "The glass cut him up pretty well, and he's lost a lot of blood, but we've managed to hook him up to a transfusion and patch up his wounds. In other words, he's stable." Ran let out a sigh of relief, tears of joy flooding down her cheeks.

"Can…can I see him?"

"Yes. He's being transferred to room 112 as we speak."

"Where would that be?" Ran asked.

"His room is on the second floor. If you take the elevator, when you get out, go down the hallway to your right. His room is on the left."

Ran thanked the doctor and began tugging her father towards the elevator.

"Oh! Mouri-san!" Ran turned around to stare back at the doctor. Dr. Shori walked up to them. "Sorry, I forgot to mention. The man that was with Conan, uh…Agasa I believe, is staying in the same room."

---------------------------------------

_108…110…112!_

Ran knocked hesitantly on the light blue door.

"Come in!" a familiar voice called. Ran obliged, opening the door.

"Ran! Good to see you!" Agasa smiled happily. The older man was sitting up in his bed and had a bandage wrapped around his head, but otherwise seemed fine.

"Hakase!" Ran walked over, smiling and hugged the mustached man, relieved at seeing the old friend awake and – pretty much – fine. Kogoro sat down in a chair nearby. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"They gave me some pain meds, and I don't have a concussion." He looked worriedly over to the left where there were a few empty beds, and one near the windows with the curtains drawn around it. "Sh-_Conan_, I'm afraid, was pretty cut up. He hasn't awakened yet, either."

Worry quickly washed over Rachel as she remembered that Conan had been hurt as well. "Conan…" she mumbled as she walked swiftly over to the little boy's bed.

She gasped when she saw him. The poor little boy was bandaged in many places; his wrists, arms, head, cheek. She couldn't tell if there were any lower injuries because of the soft light-blue blanket covering his pale frame. There was an IV and a blood bag hooked up to his arms. A heart monitor beeped away steadily. Conan wasn't wearing his glasses, they sat, broken, next to him on the side table.

Her hand covered her mouth as tears stung at her eyes. She restrained herself from trying to wake him up, from touching him – afraid if she did he would break even more. He looked too fragile and pale to be her confidant, know-it-all Edogawa Conan. She collapsed on a nearby chair and let the tears come. She hid her face in her hands, her upper torso heaving with the sobs. Her father stood up and walked over to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_The poor brat looks pretty bad…_ Kogoro thought, a little sympathetic.

Agasa got up and walked over. "They said he should be fine. A few weeks and he'll be out and having fun again." He said, trying to comfort her.

Ran tried to stop the tears. She took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She had to be strong.

"Right. As soon as he comes home I'll cook him his favorite dinner!" She tried, putting as much energy as she could into her words.

---------------------------------------

Ok, I felt bad about not posting anything for so long, and I feel even worse that I'm posting…_this_. This chapter was supposed to go a bit longer, but I felt it would take waaay too long for me to put it up if I waited until I had finished this at where I wanted to, which would have been another cliffhanger.

This semi-chapter is very tame, and I do hope I don't have to make you guys wait nearly as long as I did this time.

Again, my sincerest apologies. I am becoming the type of author I hate the most, the type that takes forever to or never updates after a cliffie.


End file.
